


I'm not moving

by imtwistedup



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bad Dreams, F/M, Happy(ish) ending, worthlessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtwistedup/pseuds/imtwistedup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't sleep, I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes I see her face.<br/>It's not her face that bothers me. It's that every feature on her face isn't quite right</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not moving

 

I can't sleep, I can't sleep because every time I close my eyes I see her face.

It's not her face that bothers me. It's that every feature on her face isn't quite right.

Her nose is a little crooked, her mouth is curled up in almost sarcastic smile, her eyes.

Her eyes are filled with disgust and hatred.

She doesn't look like the woman I know, the woman I love.

I try not to let it bother me but she's suddenly saying something.

_I don't need you_

_You think anyone needs you?_

_You're wrong, you're nothing but a worthless pile of garbage._

The woman that always calmed me down, the one I could share all my secrets to, hates me.

She hates what I've become.

 

Im woken up suddenly by the pleas of Jenna's soft voice. "Tyler, oh my god I thought you were having a heart attack!" She swallows me in a hug. "Never do that again, you hear me?" She nuzzles her head in the crook of my neck and breathes a sigh of relief. "Just a nightmare that's all." I tried to keep my voice even, as not to worry her any further. "What was it about?" She didn't look sarcastic, not a hint of disgust hiding in her tone of voice. I couldn't tell her, she'd hate me. She'd think I did it on purpose.

"Tyler, honey whatever it is you can tell me, I love you and nothing would ever change that." She carded her fingers lightly through my hair, trying to calm me down. "It was-was about you. It was you but not you. You looked different and you-you hated me. You were disappointed in what I'd become and what I've done, you loo-ked disgusted and-" Jenna wrapped herself around me tighter and let out a little sob. "Tyler, I would never ever be disappointed in you. I love you Tyler." Although Tyler felt a little reassured he couldn't manage to tell her about the whole not feeling needed. He thought she could live without those thoughts popping in her mind.

"I love you Jenna."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is bad but my mind has been a little too loud lately and these kind of dreams are sadly a little too familiar.


End file.
